1. Technical Field
This invention pertains to a method for turning a doorknob or other type of knob and a device which surrounds a typical doorknob or other knob to enable the knob to be turned without grasping the knob.
2. Background Art
A typical doorknob is round or oval so that the knob can be grasped by one hand and turned. As the doorknob is turned on a door in a closed position, a striker is moved through a striker plate into a recess in the door. The movement of the striker in response to the doorknob being turned moves the striker out of a hole formed in a door frame or jam. As a result, the door is freed from the door jam so that the door may be swung open.
Although turning a typical doorknob is a simple task for many people, a variety of disabilities may render the task painful or impossible. For example, people suffering from arthritis in hand joints may be unable to grasp a doorknob tightly enough to turn the knob, without incurring significant pain. Similarly, a person who is unable to open his fingers from a closed position, or who has had a hand amputated, is unable to grasp a typical doorknob and turn the knob. Such a disability could adversely affect a person's ability to rotate other types of knobs as well, such as water faucet knobs and shower control knobs.
Recognizing the difficulties in access which result from such disabilities, the Americans with Disabilities Act Accessibility Guidelines (ADAAG) recommend that public accommodations avoid access barriers by making door handles operable with a closed fist. This standard requires that door hardware be operable without any tight grasping or twisting motion. In new construction, this requirement is frequently satisfied by installing a single lever door opener, push-type mechanism, or U-shaped handle. Such door openers are typically significantly more expensive than standard round doorknobs. Furthermore, property owners are frequently reluctant to replace existing round doorknobs which are currently functioning well for people without disabilities with expensive specialized door openers. As a result, the barrier free goals of the ADAAG are resisted by property owners who prefer less expensive standard doorknobs.
The Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA) clearly states in Title III "Public Accommodations" that physical barriers in existing buildings must be removed if such removal is "readily achievable". In addition, Title II of the ADA, "Public Entities", states that state and local governmental entities must remove all physical barriers as defined in the ADAAG that prevent access to their programs and services. For example, the federal District Court for the District of Colorado has recently mandated in Civil Action No. 93-C-1857 that the General Assembly of the State of Colorado either keep doors open or install devices which enable doorknobs to be turned by persons with difficulty grasping a standard doorknob. An economic way to meet such ADA requirements in both the private and public sector is needed.
A number of doorknob covers are known in the prior art to enable existing round doorknobs to be turned by people with hand disabilities. For example, the Sammons 1994 catalog advertises four types of doorknob extensions, each of which comprises a single lever which can be attached to a round doorknob. Each of these knob extenders is useful for its intended purpose. Nevertheless, some disadvantages of each of these extenders are apparent. Two of the doorknob extensions advertised in Sammons require tools for installation, and will only fit a round doorknob of a particular size. A portable turner is shown which can be slipped over a doorknob without tools, but is intended to be carried from one doorknob to the next. It would be considerably more convenient for someone with a hand disability to be able to turn doorknobs without carrying such a portable device from room to room. Furthermore, the portable turner has a four and a half inch handle, which extends past the edge of the door, so that the door jam or an adjacent wall may interfere with moving the portable handle to turn the knob.
A rubber door knob extension marketed in the Sammons catalog effectively enables someone with a hand disability to turn an existing round doorknob. The rubber extension has the advantage of snapping over an existing doorknob without requiring tools for installation. However, installation is complicated by the fact that the single lever must be aligned to prevent the handle from being interfered with by an adjacent door jam or wall. Furthermore, the hard rubber construction may make it difficult to install this type of extension on doorknobs of a variety of shapes and sizes.
Single lever doorknob extensions sometimes have the adverse effect of creating excessive stress on the internal mechanisms of doorknobs operated by those extensions. To avoid such stress and an eventual need to replace the doorknob, the applicants herein have developed a ribbed soft door grip which is also advertised in the Sammons catalog, and is sold under the trademark "Knobbles". Although Knobbles enable a person suffering from arthritis to more easily turn a round doorknob, Knobbles are not as effective as a lever door opener for someone with a closed fist.
Other types of doorknob covers are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,551 to Randolph teaches a luminous door knobs cover which enables a doorknob to be seen in a dark room. The Randolph cover does not facilitate turning the knob, which must be grasped and twisted to the same extent as if the doorknob cover was not used. A spiked doorknob was manufactured several years ago by Crump Products, Inc. of Louisville, Ky. This product was inherently stiff and difficult to stretch. Consequently, it would fit a very limited number of doorknobs. Although the pointed spikes did result in a person not having to grasp the doorknob as tightly as a non-covered doorknob to twist the knob, the spikes were also uncomfortable to grasp, particularly for a person with sensitive hands resulting from a disability such as arthritis.
A method of converting a variety of existing door knobs so that such knobs can be operated by persons with hand disabilities is needed. Ideally, such a method would be inexpensive so that it would be economically feasible to enable existing door knobs to be operated by such disabled persons. Furthermore, such a method should advantageously be easily installed.